Burning Ice
by SufferMeNow
Summary: Passion, Lust and Betrayal. A short fic about what happenes when hormones take over and morals are lost. (I will change rating to R if I decide to add another chapter.)


Disclaimer: Of course I don't own any of the characters! But anyways,  
  
Plot: Short story, short scene. Not much. Just a little Lust, Betrayal and Passion to entertain you. Forbidden love to say the least.... enjoy! ;)  
  
~*~  
  
Lily Evans walked quickly back to the girls dormitories. She hadn't meant to stay out so late with James, it just kind of happened. It was only 8 o'clock and the grounds were still bathed in pale light of a setting sun, and then it was midnight and you couldn't even see an inch in front of your face.  
  
She shuddered. While inside the castle it wasn't as dark as outside, the corridors were still dim and even colder.  
  
Through the windows the trees cast odd, oblong shadows across the floor. They twisted and distorted themselves with the wind. Lily shuddered again and tried not to think about what would happen if she got caught.  
  
A harsh wind blew through the corridor and Lily once again looked down at the shadows she was walking on.  
  
A tall figure detached itself from the darkness.  
  
Lily snapped her eyes back up and stumbled backwards. There was a person standing in front of her, blocking her way.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Well, well, look who I've found."  
  
Lily attempted a feeble smile, but something in Sirius's posture told her he wasn't joking. She didn't know what he was doing out so late, and she didn't want to. "Excuse me, but I have to get back to the dormitories."  
  
Sirius didn't budge or move away. In contrary, he walked closer to her. "You're a long way away from the girls dormitories."  
  
Lily just looked into his dark eyes, glowing with a dark fire, burning like ice.  
  
"I have to go." Lily bumped against something smooth and hard. A bench? Had there always been a bench in this corridor?  
  
Sirius laughed at Lily's confused expression, "You aren't in the hall you think you are, if that is why you're surprised." Lily squinted and looked around. It was different, a lot different.  
  
"Lost, darling?" Sirius laughed.  
  
"I have to go." Lily faltered and took a step forward but Sirius blocked it off with his leg.  
  
"Oh do you?" He mocked, "And do you know the way?"  
  
She tried to step over his leg but tripped as he moved his other foot swiftly to curl around her ankle. He caught her shoulder and tipped her back onto the bench.  
  
"You aren't leaving me already?" Sirius grinned.  
  
Lily stood up again, flustered. Sirius had always just been a friend, her boyfriend's best friend. And now he was making her feel extremely uncomfortable.  
  
He smiled, slowly, allowing his eyes to move over her face, down her neck to her breasts.  
  
Lily began to shake from his penetrating stare.  
  
He stroked his knuckles gently down the side of her face and touched her bottom lip lightly with his thumb.  
  
"Please," she begged.  
  
Sirius moved his head slowly from side to side, mournfully mocking. "Nowhere to run now, Lily."  
  
"W-what do you want?" She wanted Sirius to burst out in his normal laughter and tell her he was sorry but she was just sooo easily scared and he couldn't help himself. She wanted it all to be a joke. But somehow, she didn't believe that.  
  
"You know what I want and you know what I'm going to get."  
  
Lily felt a rush of anger wash over her, "Stop it Sirius. You're scaring me! I have to go."  
  
"You aren't scared, are you, love?"  
  
He put his fingers under her chin and forced her to look up. He smiled down at her and put his arm around her waist, dangerously low on the nape of her back.  
  
He moved his arm lower, lower and lower still. Lily jumped and was taken over again by a rush of anger and embarrassment.  
  
She pulled out of his grasp, stared up at him and slapped him with all the force of her arm and body. A wild storm of emotion had taken hold of her.  
  
Sirius just laughed. Amused. Mocking. As though he understood how helpless she really was.  
  
He pulled her against his body and kissed her, sliding his hands in her hair so she couldn't pull away. He was experienced and knew how to handle and hold and kiss. His mouth was warm, slightly moist. His tongue parted her lips.  
  
Lily moved her shoulders to wriggle out of his grasp, but it was pointless.  
  
She fell limp against his eager body.  
  
When he finally let her breathe she collapsed onto the bench.  
  
Sirius sat down next to her but refused to let her actually leave. He put his arms around her neck and stroked her face with his fingertips.  
  
"Sirius, please. I just need to go back." Lily choked.  
  
Sirius grinned, "Trust me... you won't find your way back."  
  
He began kissing her neck, below her ear.  
  
"You're mine Evans. You do know that, right?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
Lily gave an involuntary shutter as Sirius pulled away and leaned in closer, pushing her sideways against the bench. Her head was resting on the arm and her feet moved onto the bench to keep her balance. Sirius moved on top of her- straddling her legs.  
  
"This is assault, Sirius." Lily threatened, unable to move.  
  
Sirius kissed her lightly and laughed, "Not if you want this."  
  
Lily struggled, "But I don-"  
  
She was cut off by Sirius pushing his mouth to hers.  
  
Sirius deepened the kiss and pulled Lily's arms, which were trapped beneath her, over her head so that they hung off the bench.  
  
With one hand he held them there and with the other he began to move slowly down along the outside of her body.  
  
When his hand got to her hips he switched directions and moved up her body, pushing at her shirt.  
  
Lily gasped for breath as Sirius pulled his mouth away.  
  
"See Evans, I told you that you would like it." He winked.  
  
Lily's heart was banging so hard she thought her chest would explode. She could feel the heat rising in her body as she looked into his fiery eyes. Emotions she never knew she could feel ran wild threw her body.  
  
This is wrong, she told herself, this is so wrong.  
  
Sirius watched her internal struggle, amused, and kept moving one hand up the side of her body.  
  
Her shirt was pushed all the way up to her neck now and he could see her lacy black bra.  
  
I have to make him stop, Lily thought, I have to scream!  
  
But Lily didn't scream and Sirius didn't stop.  
  
Lily let her hormones get the best of her, and with one more kiss she forgot all her reservations.  
  
WELL, WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT IT GOES A BIT... ER...*FURTHER*. AND I WASN'T SURE IF IT WOULD OFFEND YOU ALL. IF YOU WANT ME TO, I'LL POST IT BUT YOU HAVE TO LET ME KNOW! THANKS! 


End file.
